


Crazy Something Normal

by dadsinc



Category: South Park
Genre: Background Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger, Canon Compliant, Craig's Gang, Craig's thoughts on relationships, M/M, Slice of Life, Soft Boys, There's one swear word in here, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 06:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13335468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dadsinc/pseuds/dadsinc
Summary: Craig has a boyfriend. Craig has never really been anyone's boyfriend before.





	Crazy Something Normal

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in two hours after finishing watching season 21. It is unbetaed, sorry. I don't usually write for this fandom, but I've watched South Park for 10 years or so. 
> 
> Title from "Crazy Something Normal" by Donkeyboys.

It's not as if Craig has much experience at this whole relationship thing. He's ten years old and doesn't find it that weird that he hasn't been in a relationship before. Not a lot of the other kids in his class - he's in the fourth grade - have had a girlfriend or a boyfriend before, so it hasn't really bothered him that he's inexperienced at it before.

 

To be honest, after watching the train wreck that has been Stan and Wendy's on and off relationship ever since kindergarten, it hasn't really made him _want_ to be in a relationship either. They look like they take a lot of work, a lot of effort and a lot of time. It sounds like a full-time job and Craig is already a full-time student at a elementary school as well as Stripe 4's - a guinea pig - dad, _and_ he plays soccer and baseball. Craig is a busy, busy guy with very little time to do things out of school, has very little time to do the things he actually cares about like watching _Red Racer_ , playing _Assassin's Creed Syndicate_ on his PlayStation 4, and just do nothing in particular.

 

Craig has a basic understanding of relationships based on what he has seen of Stan and Wendy's, of his parents' and also what television has taught him. Especially television has made it seem like they take a lot of work, and so Craig wasn't really sure if he'd ever want to have one, in fact. But being a child, being ten years old, he assumed these things would come later in life, if he ever would want them to happen.

 

So when Craig found himself in a relationship, it took him completely by surprise. All within a week, Craig had suddenly been in a "relationship" with his classmate, Tweek; a relationship created by the yaoi fangirls at school, having an argument and ultimately broken up with his fake-boyfriend, only to get back together again just because the townies living in their little mountain town were so fucking invested in their relationship that they took the break up harder than Tweek and Craig themselves. Maybe.

 

Regardless, Craig has a boyfriend now. A boyfriend. Craig thinks it was as big of a surprise for his parents as it was for Craig himself, who never really had identified as gay. Well, he hadn't really thought much about his orientation to be honest; he had just assumed, like everyone, that he was straight. He might still be straight, or he might be gay now. Craig's not really sure and thinking about it takes a lot of time that Craig would rather spend on more important things. 

 

Who cares what your orientation is, right?

 

So, Craig suddenly has a boyfriend who used to be one of his best friends. Tweek still is one of his best friends, Craig thinks, it's just that he's got another title. An additional title. Tweek Tweak, Craig Tucker's boyfriend and best friend. Or maybe just boyfriend? The title boyfriend may include best friend too? After all, you don't go out with people that you don't like, right?

 

Craig has no idea. For now, though, it's enough for him that he knows that he likes Tweek. And that Tweek likes him back. This he knows because Tweek has told him that he likes him. Several times, in fact. So Craig has said it back to Tweek; that he likes Tweek, too. Not because he feels pressured to but because it feels right. Tweek smiles at him whenever he says it, which makes Craig feel warm all over. It feels nice.

 

Craig has a boyfriend. Craig has a boyfriend but he has no idea how to _be_ a boyfriend. In TV-shows they make ti seem as if it's something magical; that something should change overnight. That everything will be different and that nothing ever will be the same again. Or so they say. 

 

For Craig, nothing really changed overnight. There has been small changes to his life, sure. He leaves his house ten minutes earlier now, to meet Tweek before the two of them meet up with Clyde and Token outside the community center on their way to school. He has a pack of chinpokomon band-aids in the small, outer pocket of his backpack in case Tweek cuts himself in shop class. In the small pocket he also keeps a copy of the Tweak's house key that Mr. Tweak had made for him, in case Tweek forgets his own key, which he tends to do a lot. 

 

It's not only Craig taking care and facilitating for Tweek; Tweek also has made small changes in his routine, for Craig. Mrs. Tweak makes two packs of lunch on days where they serve the Surprise Casserole at school, and makes sure Tweek has an extra water bottle for soccer practices, just in case. Tweek himself, too, has an extra reflex shaped like a race car in his backpack for days where it's dark and Craig has forgotten his. 

 

A relationship is a two people effort, television says, and Craig thinks that Tweek and himself are putting effort in this. They're doing a good job. 

 

Most of the time, though, it doesn't feel like a relationship. It's just Craig and Tweek, Tweek and Craig hanging out, playing _Assassin's Creed Syndicate_ on PS4 or watching _Stranger Things_ on Netflix. It just feels like hanging out with a friend. Most of the time they aren't even alone. Clyde, Token, Jimmy and occasionally Timmy, too, hang out with them; yelling at the screen whenever Craig sends Evie to an early death, or cringing when Mike and Eleven kisses. 

 

They're a group, and that feels okay, too. Sometimes, when Craig's fingers itch as he sits next to Tweek on the sofa, he'll grab Tweek's hand and hold it in his own. It both calms and excites the butterflies in his tummy. Other times, when Craig sits on the floor and Tweek's on the sofa, he'll rest lightly against Tweek's legs and Tweek will sometimes remove his chullo hat carefully, giving Craig enough time to stop him if he wants to. Craig never does, though, lets Tweek remove his cap and run his hands through Craig's hair softly, losing himself in the movements and feeling of Craig's hair between his fingers.

 

If any of the guys see it, they'll tease them about it, but it's good-natured teasing; Craig never feels like they're bullying them.

 

What does feel different, Craig muses, as the moon bathes Craig's room in a silvery light, is the closeness, or rather the urge to be close. Especially when they are alone, with no curious gazes directed at them. They sit next to each other when they play on Craig's PS4, or hold hands when they watch _Red Racer_. Or like now, when they have sleepovers, they sleep in the same bed. 

 

Both Tweek and Craig have extra mattresses in their rooms for overnight guests; Tweek has several because their gang stays at his place the most, after Token's. But when it's just the two of them, they end up in the same bed sometime during the night. 

 

Like now. Just minutes after Craig's mom had popped her head in to bid them both a good night, telling them not to stay up too late, Craig had pulled Tweek up into his bed. They always have two duvets, after learning the hard way that one of them would end up without covers during the night. 

 

Next to him, Tweek is trembling a bit, like he's wont to do. At first it felt strange to Craig, having someone in his bed who trembled like a PS4 controller. Now, he has gotten used to it. Also, Tweek's trembling is not as bad at nights like these, he's stuttering a lot less too. They're lying close, facing each other. Even when his teeth are brushed, Tweek smells like grounded coffee beans, a smell Craig has come to associate with Tweek. Craig's hand is carding through Tweek's messy, blond hair in a way Craig knows calms Tweek down. Tweek, in turn, is humming softly under his breath; the _Stranger Things_ theme because he knows Craig likes it. 

 

"T-they're taking me to the doctor next week," Tweek says quietly, looking at Craig's chest, gaze tracing the two race cars printed on Craig's pajamas. "For medication. For my shaking a-and stuttering." 

 

"Mm," Craig says, nodding. His fingers splay out on Tweek's head, the long blond strands tickling his palm. "Do you think it's a good thing?" 

 

Tweek nods immediately. "I-I'm tired o-of this. I've even c-cut down on the coffee because the doctor told me to. He says kids aren't supposed to drink coffee, you know!" 

 

When he talks, in-between words, Tweek makes little "eek" and "nrgh" noises. It's so common for Craig to hear them so he forgets that they're not supposed to be there. 

 

"Want to go to the movies?" Craig asks Tweek, just as Tweek meets his gaze.

 

"Now?!" 

 

"No," Craig says quickly, pulling his hand out of Tweek's hair, letting it fall between them. "When you're done at the doctor's. You can choose the movie." 

 

Tweek blinks at him owlishly. A soft, gentle silence falls over the room as Craig watches Tweek think, gaze never leaving Craig's face. Craig doesn't look away either.

 

"We don't have to, if you don't want to." 

 

"I-If I get to buy the popcorn," Tweek murmurs, pressing his cheek further into Craig's pillow, dragging his duvet fully into the bed. "And the sodas." 

 

Craig's insides flutter again; the dorming butterflies awakening as Tweek smiles. A small, uncertain smile, but a smile nonetheless. 

 

"Deal." 

 

Craig Tucker has never been anyone's boyfriend before. He's still not sure if this is how boyfriends are. Luckily, he gets to learn this with Tweek. Craig Tucker and Tweek Tweak are boyfriends and they're learning, together.


End file.
